A hearing device is generally powered by a battery, and the battery is generally connected to a circuit board of the hearing device via a battery connector. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art battery connector 1, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,782,010. The battery connector 1 has a housing 11 and two terminals 12, 13. The two terminals 12, 13 are embedded in the housing 11, an end portion of the each terminal 12 or terminal 13 extends out from a bottom face of the housing 11 and forms a soldering portion; the other end portion of the each terminal 12 or terminal 13 extends out from a side face of the housing 11 near a top face of the housing 11 to form an arm portion bent forwardly. The soldering portion may be soldered on the circuit board, and the arm portion may clamp and be electrically connected to the battery.
As shown in FIG. 1, the terminal 12 or terminal 13 extends from the bottom face of the housing 11 into the housing 11, and then extends out from the side face of the housing 11 near the top face of the housing 11, finally is bent forwardly to form the extended arm portion. This extending manner makes the terminal 12 or terminal 13 too long and requires repeated bending for the terminal 12 or terminal 13 several times. Manufacturing of the too long and serpentine terminal 12 or terminal 13 will take more time and labor, and easily causes problems such as poor engagement and poor alignment with the housing 11 after the terminal 12 or terminal 13 is embedded. Moreover, the too long and serpentine terminal 12 or terminal 13 is difficult to be fixed in an assembling manner.
In addition, the terminal 12 or terminal 13 must be sufficiently large, thus the terminal 12 or terminal 13 has enough strength to be assembled or embedded in the housing. However, assembling or embedding the terminal 12 or terminal 13 in the housing makes a volume of the housing 11 become larger, which does not facilitate compactness of the hearing device. Thus, further improvements in a hearing aid connector would be appreciated by certain individuals.